Men in Black (song)
Men in Black is a song by Will Smith. Lyrics Hohh! Here come the Men In Black It's the MIB's, uh, here come the MIB's Here come the Men In Black, Men In Black They won't let you remember Nah nah nah. The good guys dress in black, remember that Just in case we ever face to face and make contact The title held by me, MIB Means what you think you saw, you did not see So don't blink be what was there is now gone The black suits with the black Ray Bans on Walk in shadow, move in silence Guard against extra-terrestrial violence But yo we ain't on no government list We straight don't exist - no names and no fingerprints Saw somethin' strange, watch your back 'Cause you never quite know where the MIBs is at Uh, eh Here come the Men In Black, Men In Black Galaxy defenders. Oho oho oho Here come the Men In Black, Men In Black They won't let you remember Aha, aha Now, From the deepest of the darkest night On the horizon, bright light enters sight tight Cameras zoom, on the impending doom But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up With the quickness, talk with the witnesses Hypnotizer, neuralizer Vivid memories turn to fantasies Ain't no MIBs, can I please Do what we say, that's they way we kick it D'ya know what I mean I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya We're your first, last and only line of defense Against the worst scum of the universe So don't fear us, cheer us If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're fearless MIB's freezin' up all the flack What's that stand for? Men In Black The Men In Black The Men In Black Let me see ya just bounce it with me Just bounce with me Just bounce it with me Come on, let me see ya just slide with me Just slide with me Just slide with me Come on, let me see ya take a walk with me Just walk with me Take a walk with me Come on, and make your neck work Now freeze Ohhhhhhhhoh Here come the Men In Black, Men In Black Galaxy defenders. Ohh, Ooohh Here come the Men In Black, Men In Black They won't let you remember. Oh nohh Alright check it Let me tell you this in closing I know we might seem imposing But trust me, if we ever show in your section Believe me, it's for your own protection 'Cause we see things that you need not see And we be places that you need not be So go on with your life Forget that Roswell crap Show love to the black suit, cause That's the Men In... That's the Men In... Here come the Men In Black, here they come Galaxy defenders. Galaxy defenders Here come the Men In Black, oho, here they come They won't let you remember. Won't let you remember Here come the Men In Black, ohh, here they come Galaxy defenders. Oho oho oho. Here come the Men In Black They won't let you remember Category:1997 Category:Will Smith Category:Song